


Fade

by BirdOfHermes



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Hair-pulling, Healing, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Trust, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Psychological Trauma, Scars, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved, Trauma, Trust Issues, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: After their ordeal in Lindenfeld, Trevor and Sypha return to Dracula's castle to check on Alucard and find that the vampire they knew has begun to fade away. Is it too late to bring him back? A season three fix it fic. Trephacard af.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 80
Kudos: 568





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Warren Ellis and the writing team. This is the only way I can acknowledge the ending to season three: the trio reunited and helping each other heal from the bullshit they just went through. 
> 
> Side note: I don't actually think canon!Trevor is bisexual, but for fic purposes, I write him as leaning on the line between bi-curious and just open-minded. One of those "not really into guys, but you're the one exception" kind of deals, so take that into account if you're leaping into this expecting a threesome right off the bat. Pun intended.

__

_I try to breathe_

_Memories overtaking me_

_I try to face them but the thought is too much to conceive_

_I only know that I can change_

_Everything else just stays the same_

_So now I step out of the darkness that my life became ‘cause_

_I just needed someone to talk to_

_You were just too busy with yourself_

_You were never there for me_

_To express how I felt_

_I just stuffed it down_

_Now I’m older and I feel like_

_I could let some of this anger fade_

_But it seems the surface I am scratching is the bed that I have made…_

_-“Fade” by Staind_

“Trevor?”

“Yes, Sypha?”

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

“I am, Sypha.”

The redheaded Speaker Magician raised her shaking hands to her face, covering her mouth in horror, her blue eyes clouding with tears of disbelief. It was unmistakable. She didn’t want to believe it, but there it was.

Two corpses impaled on spikes outside of Alucard’s castle.

“Oh, Trevor,” she whispered hoarsely. “What have we done?”

Trevor’s already darkened countenance just hardened. “We haven’t done a goddamn thing, Sypha.”

She shook her head. “We shouldn’t have left him. We should have stayed, made sure he was alright. This isn’t him. He…he would…never.”

Trevor exhaled. “And yet, here we are.”

He angled his hand beneath the cloak he’d pilfered from his conquered foe to rest on his whip. “We have to go inside. But…Sypha, I’m not sure you’re gonna like what you find.”

Sypha wiped her eyes. Resolve filled her slender form, straightening out her back and shoulders, tightening the muscles in her legs. She stood tall and strong once more. “I do not care. We owe it to him to find out what has happened. We cannot lose him. He is our friend.”

“He _was_ our friend,” Trevor said, giving her a worried glance. “That may not be the case anymore.”

“I do not believe that.”

He sighed. “I know, Sypha, but you need to be ready anyway. Let’s go.”

The two warriors marched past the emaciated, bloodied corpses, holding their breath against the stench of rot. They entered the castle walls and stood in the main room. It hadn’t changed much. The castle still held the same faint scent of dust, blood, and old wood. They’d made it to just before the stairs when Alucard’s voice rang out.

_“Leave.”_

Sypha’s blood chilled. She’d never heard that tone from him, not even when she’d fought by his side against monsters and other vampires. Alucard had always been distant, but never heartless. This…this voice was heartless.

“Alucard, it’s us,” Sypha called back into the darkness. “It’s Sypha and Trevor.”

“I know very well who you are,” he snarled back. “Get out of my castle.”

Sypha shivered under her robes. She hadn’t heard a voice so menacing since…since…

Dracula.

“I know you’re angry,” she said in a softer tone. “I know you’re hurting. We…should have been there for you. We made a terrible mistake and it must seem as if we abandoned you, but that’s not it at all, Alucard. We thought that you needed time to heal on your own. We were wrong and we have come to—”

An icy wind kicked up inside the foyer and Alucard suddenly appeared in front of them, glowing red all over, his sword on his hip. Neither of them flinched. They stood entirely still and just looked at him. His features were drawn, his skin paler than normal, his frame much more lean, as if he hadn’t been feeding himself properly, his normally flawless hair dull and lifeless. His eyes glowed with bottomless anger and even more bottomless anguish.

“I know what you have come here to do, Speaker Magician,” Alucard said. “And I do not care. Leave my castle at once. You are not welcome here.”

“Well, that’s a helluva homecoming,” Trevor said, narrowing his eyes. “Your hospitality skills have certainly taken a hit since we left.”

Alucard’s eyes darted over him. “I will show you the same hospitality as the guests outside if you insist, Belmont.”

Trevor snorted. “You’ll bloody try.”

“Trevor!” Sypha said sharply. He winced and kept his mouth shut as she continued. “Talk to us, Alucard. What happened? Clearly something did. This is not you.”

“What do you know of me, Speaker?” Alucard growled. “In our brief time together, you thought you had me all figured out, didn’t you? You know nothing of what I am and what I have become. I am not going to entertain you humans any longer. My father was right to stay isolated and separated from the whole lot of you. You lie and you kill and you blame everyone else for your shortcomings. If you do not leave here by choice, then you will be removed by force.”

Sypha planted her feet. “We are not leaving until you tell us what happened, Alucard.”

“Then you will not leave here alive.” Alucard drew his sword and rushed her.

Trevor threw the cloak aside and launched his leather whip at Alucard, managing to slap the blade to one side so that it missed Sypha by the barest inch. She threw herself to the side and rolled, coming up on one knee. Alucard twisted in mid-air towards Trevor and lunged. He launched himself away from the vampire and his whip formed a wicked maze around him, preventing both the blade and its owner from touching him.

“Alucard, don’t do this!” Sypha cried as he gripped the blade and darted for Trevor. She gritted her teeth and brought her hands together. Blocks of ice formed around Alucard’s ankles and then slammed to the floor, keeping him rooted in one spot. He hissed and threw the sword at her. She ducked and broke into a sprint as it sliced through the air after her.

“Put it down, vampire!” Trevor bellowed, lashing Alucard once against his ribs in warning. He caught the end of the whip as it breezed past and yanked hard. Trevor cursed as it propelled him forward. He stumbled and tried to stop his momentum, but Alucard’s hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed with deadly intent. Trevor slammed his fists into the bleeding wound in his side and the vampire buckled, but didn’t relent.

“Stop it!” Sypha landed beside Trevor and held an icicle to Alucard’s chest, right over his heart. His sword stopped a millimeter away from her throat, hovering beneath her chin. If she breathed too hard, it would break the skin. “I have no wish to see you dead, Alucard, but if you harm him, I will not hesitate.”

“Do it.”

Sypha’s face paled. Alucard’s golden eyes bored into her soul. “You would be doing us both a favor, Speaker.”

Her tears returned. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. “Put him down, Alucard.”

Sypha took another trembling breath and whispered, “Please.”

The red glow around the vampire slowly faded. He kept staring at her, at the blade he’s pressed to her neck, and then at Trevor. Slowly, his fingers uncurled from around Trevor’s throat. The sword slid away from Sypha and floated back into Alucard’s hand. He sheathed it at his hip once again, his icy demeanor never changing. Sypha waved her hand and the ice around his feet melted away.

“You saved my life once,” he said. “That is the only reason I entertained your request. Now get out.”

“We’re not leaving,” Sypha said fiercely. “If we must fight you over and over again, so be it.”

“I don’t sleep,” Alucard sneered. “I don’t tire. It is a fool’s errand.”

“Ah, fool’s errands,” Trevor said, rubbing his sore throat. “Right up our alley. We’re a perfect fit, then.”

It was very subtle, but for just a second, Sypha could see a tiny flicker of life in Alucard’s eyes. He turned away and marched for the stairs. “If you wish to waste your time wandering these halls, then so be it. I don’t care enough about you to bother to stop you.”

Sypha started to follow him, but Trevor laid a hand on her shoulder. “Let him cool off.”

She wanted to protest, but she knew he was right. She watched as the shadows swallowed the vampire’s form once again and then sighed, rubbing her arms. “I…think I will go see what is in the cupboard for food. Bury the bodies. Give them a few words, if you can.”

Trevor nodded. “Be careful. Whatever happened to him looks like it left a deeper scar than his father did. It’s not going to be easy to get through to him.”

Sypha touched his hand. “I know, but...he’s still in there somewhere. If he wasn’t, then he’d have killed us both just now.”

“Yeah. Suppose he would have. Good luck.” He kissed her forehead and left. Sypha breathed the stale air for a moment and then headed deeper into the castle.

* * *

Sypha didn’t find much in the kitchen and pantry, so she went into the forest. She went fishing first and caught enough for the three of them to eat that night and then gathered the remaining vegetables from Alucard’s mostly neglected garden. She was certainly not much of a cook, but she could easily throw together soups and stews, so she made a large batch of fish stew and then a fresh loaf of bread after coaxing the oven to life. She tried her best not to think about the last time Alucard had probably fed himself. The layer of dust over the counter and table didn’t inspire any confidence in her. Still, it made her feel better to clean and cook, to do something familiar and distracting, as she wondered just what had turned Alucard so cold.

After she made dinner, she steeled herself and went looking for him.

He wasn’t in either of the libraries, so she searched the bedrooms. Not there either. She didn’t think he’d left the property, so she went with a hunch instead. She climbed onto the roof on the side of the castle facing sunset and found Alucard hunched over the railing, staring at the horizon as darkness began to set in over the land.

“I made supper,” she said softly. “It’s not much, of course. I’m sure you used to the finer things, but maybe it’ll do for now until I receive culinary lessons.”

As she predicted, he said nothing. She folded her arms and took a spot beside him, but not too close. He didn’t move. He seemed like a gargoyle, just statuesque, immovable and solid to the core. The vantage point let her see the spot in the woods that Trevor had chosen for Alucard’s victims. He’d likely been watching Trevor bury them. She hoped the fact that he hadn’t stopped him meant something good.

“I made bread,” she offered after a while. “That was your favorite, right?”

Silence. “The kind with rosemary. You used to say that was the one your mother taught you to make—”

“Do not invoke my mother’s name, Speaker.”

Sypha almost flinched, but managed not to. At least it was a response. “I have a name. Use it.”

“You all have names,” he muttered darkly. “And it makes no difference.”

She stepped a little closer, nodding towards the graves. “Did they have names?”

Alucard clenched his jaw. “Yes.”

Sypha took another step. “What were they?”

“What does it matter?”

“It always matters,” she whispered. “Life matters, Alucard. Your life matters.”

The wind blew. Trees creaked. Crickets began to chirp as the sky finished turning to night.

“The girl was Sumi,” Alucard whispered hoarsely, his fingers digging into his forearms. “The boy was Taka.”

Sypha’s throat tightened. Boy. Girl. Not man and woman. It pained her deeply. “I see.”

She took another deep breath. “I will not ask you to join us for supper, but I will bring you something. Please eat. You’re much too thin. You need to be fit and healthy if you’re going to chase us out of your castle with a torch and pitchfork.”

It was nearly imperceptible, but she saw the tiniest twitch of the edge of his lips. Satisfied, she left. He was still there when she returned with a tray of food and left it on the railing. She wasn’t sure, but she thought she heard the slight clink of the spoon on the ivory bowl before she left.

* * *

Trevor couldn’t sleep.

He wasn’t surprised. He’d always been bad at sleeping for some reason, even with Sypha (and her ice-cold feet) curled up beside him. They’d taken one of the guest rooms down the hall from Alucard’s master bedroom. He hadn’t spoken to them, but he also hadn’t attacked them again, so Trevor counted that as a small victory. Trevor should have been wiped out from burying the bodies, but he wasn’t. He was too tense to rest.

Sypha had curled up in a little ball after supper and fallen into a troubled sleep. He’d stroked her hair a few times and she eventually settled down to dream more peacefully. He piled another blanket onto her for good measure and then got dressed enough to be decent and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He wandered the halls until he reached the Belmont hold below, impressed by the pulley device Alucard had devised in order to travel back and forth. It was cold and dark and quiet, so he wasn’t surprised that he wasn’t alone down there.

“Wouldn’t have killed ya to light a few torches,” Trevor groused, scowling at Alucard’s turned back from where he sat at one of the tables, reading by candlelight. “It’s colder than a witch’s taint down here.”

He grabbed a match from his pocket and lit the nearest ones, relieved as it generated warmth. “Teat.”

Trevor arched an eyebrow at the vampire. “What’s that?”

“The phrase is ‘colder than a witch’s teat,’ not taint,” Alucard said. “You are misattributing vulgarity as always, Belmont.”

“Well, excuse the hell out of me,” Trevor said with a roll of his eyes as he wandered to a bookcase. “I didn’t know I was addressing the bloody queen of England.”

He browsed selections for a while until he found something interesting. He rummaged around until he found a candle, lit it, and then chose a table across from Alucard to sit. He blew dust off of the cover and cracked the book open. Neither spoke for a stretch of time as the moon crept across the black sky.

“They were young,” Trevor said quietly. “Weren’t they?”

Alucard didn’t reply. “Weren’t very heavy. They’ve been out there a while. Suppose you did me a favor, in that regard. Nothing worse than a fresh one. Dunno how the bloody hell people become undertakers, having to deal with all the blood and guts and the smell—”

“Do you want me to kill you, Belmont?” Alucard hissed, aiming a glare at him. “Because I am more than willing to do so.”

“Depends.” Trevor’s eyes narrowed. “You gonna stick me up on one of those things too once I’m gone? Just saying, it might be a bit trickier to do than for a couple of kids.”

Alucard shoved to his feet. “Typical Belmont. You have none of the facts and feel fit to pass judgment regardless. I am just a monster, after all. Are you going to hunt me, Belmont?”

“If I have to, yes,” he shot back. Then he paused and inhaled. “But I know there is a story to this. You wouldn’t just…do that to make a statement. I know you, Alucard. You’re mopey and overdramatic. You’re not cruel. So I wager whatever the hell you did to those two was well-deserved.”

“What is your fucking point, Belmont?”

“You don’t have to tell me shit. Hell, might be better if you don’t. I’m no good at the touchy-feely stuff.”

Trevor cleared his throat. “But Sypha, she’s…really good at it. And she cares about you. She wants to help. You know her; she’s not going to give up. You’re stuck with us until you tell her the truth, so if you’re really that keen on getting us out of your hair, then talk to her.”

Alucard’s hard stare continued. “And just why do you give a damn?”

Trevor crossed his arms. “I’m fucking here, aren’t I? I left a warm bed with a pretty girl to come tell you to get your shit together, Alucard. What does that say?”

Alucard shut his book and started to stalk away. “That you are a fool.”

“Yeah, well, we covered that earlier, didn’t we? Fucking vampire.”

“Dickless asshole.”

“Preening dipshit.”

“Lunatic fucktard.”

“Shit-eating pretty boy.”

Trevor wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard a faint, dry chuckle echo in the halls of the Belmont hold. “I always knew you thought I was pretty, Belmont.”

Trevor absolutely did _not_ blush. “Shut the fuck up, Alucard.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sypha and Trevor do their best to try to get through to Alucard.

The castle wasn’t in a great state, but one thing Sypha had been craving upon returning was a nice, hot bath. The castle’s miraculous feature of indoor plumbing, as she’d heard Alucard call it, was a Godsend. Trevor had been up for most of the night, so he didn’t move an inch when she slipped out of bed and headed for the washroom. It was chilly, so she moved a bit quickly and shut herself inside without paying attention.

Then, when she turned, she realized her mistake.

The washroom had interesting features that Alucard had once told her were inspired by the Japanese. Instead of a standard wooden tub, they had dug and furnished a space almost like a natural spring that allowed its occupant to sit comfortably in the hot water with plenty of room to stretch out and wash themselves. This particular washroom in this wing of the castle had four of them, the water supplied by separate faucets.

And Alucard was currently bathing.

“Oh, my!” Sypha squeaked, whirling around before she could see anything, her cheeks pink. “I forgot to knock, sorry.”

“Belmont must be rubbing off on you,” Alucard said dryly. “You usually have better manners than that, Sypha.”

“Yes,” she agreed, hanging her head. “I have been with a ruffian too long. I am sorry. I will come back when you have finished.”

She had her hand on the doorknob when he spoke again. “There is no need. I am nearly done and there are three more tubs available.”

Sypha almost sighed in relief. He sounded…more human this time. Instead of immediately rebuffing her, he’d compromised just a bit. She thanked her luckiest stars before turning around. “Very well.”

She padded over to the one beside him and stooped, turning on the water. She waited patiently until it filled to chest level and then boldly undressed without even glancing at Alucard, but truthfully, she tingled everywhere as she wondered if he’d taken a small peek at her naked body before she climbed in.

“Oh, oh, oh!” she squealed as the hot water hit the cuts and bruises on her olive skin, wincing. Then, after a moment, it soothed her and she settled back against one wall with a happy sigh. “Mm, that’s nice.”

She soaked for a couple of minutes and then grabbed her soap, lathering a washcloth. In her peripheral, she could see Alucard’s hair piled up in a messy bun and he was cleaning himself in slow, measured movements. She had feared that prior to their arrival, he hadn’t taken care of himself, and now that they were here, it had reminded him of his state. She felt much better knowing he’d likely eaten and now he was grooming himself again.

Sypha hummed a little under her breath as she worked, feeling no need to talk just yet. Trevor had been right. Alucard wouldn’t simply open up. He would need to feel some degree of trust before he would do so.

She couldn’t help but glance up as she heard the water rushing when Alucard stood to leave. It was entirely unconscious, just a response to the movement, but as she did, she had to choke down a gasp.

He was covered in scars.

Her blue eyes traced down his pale, beautiful body married with scars that circled his limbs, his chest, his waist, everywhere, down to his ankles. They looked very much like burn scars rather than the kind inflicted by a blade. She couldn’t tell how old they were, but she knew it was certainly within a month. The corpses they’d found outside matched the timeline.

Whoever those two had been…they were the ones that scarred him.

“Alucard!” she said before she could stop herself.

Alucard wrapped a towel around his waist. “What?”

“I…” She bit her bottom lip. “Those look very nasty and you haven’t had anyone around to help treat the ones on your back. May I treat them for you?”

“I am not human,” he said quietly. “I will not get an infection.”

“True, but it would still help with the pain.”

“I am no stranger to pain, Sypha.” He started for the door, but she leapt out of the bath and pressed her hands to his bare chest. He halted, surprised by her boldness.

She softened her gaze on him. “Please, Alucard. Just…let me do something to help you.”

He stared down at her for a long moment. Then, slowly, he moved aside and sat on a nearby stool, giving her wordless permission. She grabbed a towel and put it on as well, then dug through the medicine cabinet for the appropriate item. She found a stool as well and sat behind him.

The scars on his back looped around three times, starting at his upper right shoulder blade and coursing down across the wide expanse of his back. She wet her fingertips with the medicine and took a deep breath as she reached out, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Alucard flinched when she first touched him.

Sypha’s heart shattered.

She didn’t say anything. Her throat was too tight anyway. She just carefully applied the medicine across the first scar, all the way down towards his left side, smoothing it in until it vanished into his pale skin. Then she worked on the next one, lower along his back, across the center. Then she treated the one over his waist that stopped near the hem of the towel just above his backside. Her heart ached even worse. He had to have been naked at the time and the implications made her sick to her stomach, as did the way he breathed so erratically under her hand. He’d been hurt deeply, and not just physically. Emotionally. Something they’d done to him had broken him.

When she was done, Sypha placed both hands on his fragile skin and pressed her forehead between his shoulder blades. She was glad her hair was long enough to hide her face. Hot tears leaked down her cheeks as she stayed here, touching him as gently as she could, crying. “I’m so sorry, Alucard.”

He said nothing at first. Then, quietly, raggedly, he spoke. “Why did you leave me, Sypha?”

She shook her head slightly. “I was stupid. Egotistical. So wrapped up in the glory of what we had done that I couldn’t see how much you were hurting.”

Sypha choked down a sob as she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him. “I’m so sorry they did this to you. You don’t deserve this, Alucard. You don’t deserve this pain. If I could, I would take it from you.”

He shuddered. “I invited them in. I was a fool to trust them so easily. I let my loneliness fester inside me until I could not see the truth.”

“That is my fault. Not yours. Never blame yourself for being human, Alucard.”

“I do not want to be human anymore, Sypha,” he whispered back. “Vampires do not hurt like this. Only humans.”

Sypha tightened her hold on him. “Your father hurt this way when he lost your mother. Grief is the only thing we share, Alucard. Please don’t forget who you are. Don’t let them take that from you.”

He broke away from her, tears streaking down his elegant cheekbones as he whirled on her. “They took nothing from me. You did. You left me here, Sypha. You _left_ me.”

“I know I did,” she croaked. “But I’m trying to make it right. I don’t know that I can unless you let me in. You have to tell me what happened or I can’t do anything to help you, Alucard.”

“There is nothing you can do for me,” Alucard said coldly. “You can leave. You can stay. The scars will never fade either way. I do not need your pity, Speaker. I do not need a shoulder to cry on. I just need you and every damned human on this planet to leave me in peace.”

She stood her ground. “Is that why you let us in? Is that why you let us stay?”

He stepped closer, getting in her face. “I can remove you from this place with ease, any time I wish.”

“And yet you haven’t,” she said in return, fearless under his glare. “And yet you tremble under my touch. And yet you look at me with these sad eyes of yours and tell me to go when I can tell that every inch of you wants me to stay. And you even want Trevor to stay as well. He drives you crazy, but you’re glad that he’s here because it means that you weren’t wrong, even if you thought you were.”

“Wrong about what?”

“That we care about you. We went through hell ourselves, Alucard. Do you know why we came back? It wasn’t out of pity. It was because the hell that we endured would have been easier to deal with if you had been at our backs.”

Alucard’s eyes widened.

“We came back because we aren’t whole without you. I am not saying that you have to forgive us. I wouldn’t. But we are here because we care and we want to be with you, however you will allow it. Hate me. Reject me. Yell at me. I deserve it. And I will gladly take your anger and your sorrow if it means that I get to be with you again, Alucard.”

She reached up and held his face between her fingers, gazing up at him. He didn’t shove her away. He just stared at her as if he didn’t believe she was truly there, haunted by whatever had been done to him, too hurt to believe what he saw any longer. She wished she could lift the burden from those eyes.

Sypha pressed their foreheads together. Then she lifted onto her tiptoes and kissed him. Alucard let out a long, quivering breath against her lips. “Sypha…”

She reached down and pulled his arms around her until they were flush to one another. He didn’t resist, his eyes shut, lashes wet from tears and condensation of the hot water surrounding them. After a moment, he coiled his arms around her tighter and licked into her mouth, deepening the kiss. She accepted the kiss, and the one after that, and the one after that, as many as he gave her.

Finally, he made a soft noise in his throat and pulled away. “What about Belmont? I can smell you on each other. I know you are his.”

Sypha lifted her fair eyebrows slightly. “You are a very clever, intelligent man, but you do not know Trevor as well as you think you do. He is…open-minded.”

Alucard blinked owlishly. “You have discussed this with him?”

“Perhaps.”

He eyed her then. “And he found it to be agreeable?”

“I would advise you to ask him yourself.” She ran her hand down his arm lightly. “But yes, I want this.”

Alucard didn’t know what to say. He was at war with himself. Part of him wanted to roar at her, scream, reject her, hurt her until those blue eyes filled with tears again so he would have some faint glimmer of satisfaction making her hurt the way he’d been hurt. An equal part of him wanted to sink into her embrace and take all that she offered and more because at least it would give him something to feel again. He’d be filled with an endless numb since he’d killed Sumi and Taka. Day after day passed with him empty inside. He thought he had nothing but his regret and his rage at being used and nearly killed for having compassion.

And yet he wanted to curl up against this woman and forget everything.

But he couldn’t, could he?

They’d been like this with him, so soft and understanding and sympathetic. Sypha’s eyes were the most trusting eyes he’d ever seen and yet she could be lying to him just like they had been. He couldn’t trust her. He couldn’t trust any humans.

“You thought it would be that easy, didn’t you?” Alucard murmured. “Just wrap your little arms around me and take me to bed and I’d forget everything.”

“Alucard, that’s not—”

“Forgive me,” he said as he stepped away. “But I am not as easy to please as Belmont. I’d rather die than accept his sloppy seconds.”

Her jaw dropped. Tears clung to her lashes. “That’s…that’s not…”

She bowed her head so that her hair covered her face and brushed past him, heading towards the bath. “Just…go, Alucard. Leave me be.”

His throat tightened. He’d done it. He’d hurt her. Intentionally. He waited for that sense of satisfaction to hit, but it never did. Only more regret. It was a sour taste on his tongue as he heard her climb back into the bath alone. He left the washroom, but not before he heard her crying.

* * *

All it took was one look at her face before Trevor decided to intervene.

Sypha walked into the bedroom, her features solemn, lost. Trevor threw down the book and walked over to her, tilted her chin up, and then swore. “He made you cry.”

“Trevor—”

“He fucking made you cry,” Trevor repeated. “That’s it.”

“Trevor, wait!” But by then, he’d already gotten through the door and stomped straight for Alucard’s bedroom with all of hell in his eyes. He kicked the doors open carelessly and found the vampire in the middle of getting undressed. Alucard just gave him an empty look of disbelief.

“What do you want now, Belmo—”

Trevor punched him in the face. Hard.

Alucard stumbled back from the sheer viciousness of the blow, how it had rattled his bones and made his incisors slit his bottom lip inside his mouth. Blood filled it and poured down one side of his lips as he stared at the monster hunter, but he wasn’t done.

Trevor kicked Alucard’s ankle out from under him, grabbed his lapels, and forcibly slammed him down on the bed. “Listen to me, you fucking tragic little wanker. I don’t give a fuck what you do to me, but I certainly give a fuck what you do to Sypha. If you ever make that girl cry again, I will flay your fucking skin from your fucking bones and then eat it like dried goat strips on a Saturday. I don’t fucking care what those bastards did to you. Do you know why?”

Alucard just stared up at him, gobsmacked.

Trevor shook him hard. “Answer me, you pasty bastard!”

“Why?”

“Because you are too fucking stubborn and too fucking strong to let that turn you into a monster. You saw what happened when your father let his rage out on the world. Thousands dead. The very foundation of society almost came crashing down. You’re Alucard. Adrian fucking Tepes. If you go off the deep end, the world will follow. And you know that can’t happen. You know that for every rotten, sorry, cowpie of a human being that there is another who is generous and worthwhile. Your mother taught you that. I’m not telling you to just get over it, vampire. I’m telling you that you will never get your soul back if you start tearing into good people who don’t deserve it. You want to take your anger out on someone? Fine. Make it me. We can tear each other to fucking pieces until you’re fucking satisfied.”

Trevor leaned down until their noses brushed and glared daggers. “But don’t you fucking do that to Sypha again or I’ll end you. Do you understand me, vampire?”

Neither man moved for several seconds. Eventually, a dry laugh escaped Alucard.

“How many times did you say the word ‘fuck’ during that speech, Belmont?”

Trevor paused. “Dunno. Maybe eleven or something.”

“You know, there are quite a few thesauruses and dictionaries in the library at your disposal.”

“Shut the fuck up, Alucard.”

The vampire’s lips tilted very slightly up. “Eloquent as ever, Belmont.”

He exhaled. “I…should not have spoken to Sypha in such a manner. You are right. She does not deserve my anger. You are a much better target. You’d make a very fitting punching bag, after all. You have the I.Q. of a bag of hay—”

Trevor punched him in the ribs. Alucard wheezed. Trevor smirked. “What was that, vampire? Speak up, can’t hear you.”

Alucard started to giggle. It was bizarrely infectious. Trevor found himself laughing a second later until they were both half-hunched over his bed hysterically cackling at each other.

Eventually, Alucard shifted to try to get his legs under him. “Unless you’re going to make it worth my while, let me up, Belmont.”

Trevor arched an eyebrow. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Alucard snorted softly. “According to Sypha, you are more ‘open-minded’ than you appear. I have to say that I have doubts.”

“Is that right?”

“No offense, Belmont, but you don’t exactly read like a man fully in touch with his own emotions and desires aside from beer and the occasional hunk of meat.”

Trevor eyed him and then grinned rakishly. “Dunno about that. I enjoy a side of beef as much as the next man.”

“What the hell is that supposed to—”

Trevor leaned down and licked the blood off the side of Alucard’s lips.

Alucard just gaped at him.

Trevor let go of his shirt and dusted off his sleeves as if nothing strange had happened at all. “Now clean yourself up and go apologize to Sypha before bed.”

He was in the doorway when he glanced back at the blushing vampire and winked. “And if you’re a good boy, maybe we’ll tuck you in.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor, Sypha, and Alucard start to reconcile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COME GET Y'ALL OT3 FLUFF.

Alucard hadn’t felt trepidatious in a while, so it was an unusual sensation as Trevor marched him to the guest room and threatened dismemberment when he reached the door, but couldn’t seem to turn the knob to enter. He sighed and opened the door after more of Trevor’s belligerent nudging. There were a few candles lit, giving off just enough light, but not enough to keep one up at night. A mound of covers stirred and Sypha’s sweet face appeared, drowsy and tired and drawn from emotional exhaustion. She blinked a few times as she spotted him and something defensive crept across her features after a moment.

“What do you want?” she asked morosely, hugging the covers around her.

“Yeah, Alucard, what _do_ you want?” Trevor needled with a glare, crossing his arms.

Alucard fought the urge to roll his eyes. “I…am apologizing.”

“Why? I’m not worth an apology. I’m, oh, what was it exactly?” She tapped a finger against her bottom lip and then glowered. “Sloppy seconds, remember?”

“Sloppy _what?”_ Trevor snarled. “Did you fucking call her that?!”

“I was angry,” Alucard said, exasperated. “I wanted her to leave me alone and that seemed the best way to do so.”

“Exactly,” Sypha growled. “I want to be alone. Take your apology and shove it right up your pale—”

“Sypha,” Trevor interrupted. “I know you’re angry, and you damn well should be, but I reiterate the fact that he is apologizing to you. Sincerely. From the heart.”

The monster hunter stepped closer, his stare menacing at the vampire. “The heart I will stake if he doesn’t bloody get on with it.”

“I get the point, Belmont.” Alucard cleared his throat. “Sypha, I was unkind to you. I insulted your honor, your reputation, and your very person. You were only trying to help. I was not ready to accept it and so I lashed out at you. I should not have done that and I apologize for hurting your feelings.”

He pressed an arm over his chest and bowed his head, enough that his golden hair spilled forward. A formal bow. She hadn’t seen one in quite some time. She felt a tiny bit flattered to see it. But not too much.

“That doesn’t fix everything,” she sniffed. “But it’s a good start.”

Alucard almost smiled. “How exactly may I earn your forgiveness?”

“Cook me breakfast. For a week.”

He nodded. “It will be done.”

“And I want that fancy lavender soap from the nearby town.”

“Done as well. Anything else?”

“Yes.” Her gaze softened on him as she lifted a book from the nightstand. “I…was reading earlier from a spell book. I…thought maybe…you were interested?”

She let the covers drop from her shoulders, revealing that she wore just her undershirt and underwear. Alucard quickly stared at the floor, blushing. Sypha patted the bed beside her. “Would you join us, Alucard?”

“Us?” he asked, bewildered.

“Yeah, turns out Sypha’s really good at reading bedtime stories,” Trevor said as he walked past him, kicking off his boots. “Or, in this case, spell books about how to remove the head of a Leviathan without actually having to touch it.”

Trevor pulled off his shirt and plopped in beside her, yawning. “So you comin’ or what, bloodsucker?”

Alucard couldn’t seem to move.

He stared at the pair of them, as if expecting them to suddenly laugh and admit the entire thing had been a ruse, to mock him, to threaten him, anything but those open, patient faces waiting for him to make a decision. His heart ached. His mind couldn’t comprehend it, that they were here again, just wanting to… _be_ with him. For no reason other than they simply enjoyed his company.

He didn’t realize he was starting to panic until Sypha rose from the bed and held his hand. “Easy, easy. You don’t have to if you’re not ready. We just…thought it would be…nice. You know?”

“They…I…it…”

“Shh,” Sypha soothed, cupping his cheek. “It’s okay. We’re not going to push you. What you want matters, Alucard. What do you want?”

Alucard struggled to speak. “F-Friends. I want…friends.”

Sypha nodded. “So do we. We have a friendship to repair and I thought this would be a good place to start. Just one chapter. How about that? Then we’ll put you right to bed.”

He swallowed hard, taking another uncertain glance at the bed, and then nodded. “One chapter.”

“Good boy.” She got on her tiptoes and kissed Alucard’s forehead before leading him towards the bed. She climbed in and snuggled down beside Trevor, making room. It wasn’t a small bed, but not nearly as enormous as Alucard’s, but somehow, he liked it better for that reason. They smushed in together and Sypha dragged the covers up over their legs, comfortably sandwiched between the two men and propped up by the pillows along the headboard. Alucard’s heart rabbited in his chest at first, but as the shared body heat reached him, and the familiar scent of his companions—Sypha’s floral fragrance, Trevor’s unmistakable but not unpleasant musk—he felt himself calming. It felt like returning to a warm bath after a cold winter morning.

Sypha propped the book up against her knees. “Here we are. Chapter two: Leviathan decapitations.”

She wiggled happily. “I can tell this is going to be a good one!”

Trevor shook his head, smiling at her. “You are seriously demented, Sypha.”

“I am inquisitive, not demented,” she sniffed.

“Which one of you has the cold toes?” Alucard wondered.

“That would be Sypha. She’s part Yeti, I think. Ow!”

“No more sass or you’re sleeping on the floor, Belmont.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good Belmont.”

* * *

For the first time in over a month, Alucard slept peacefully.

He didn’t wake immediately. Gradually, he became aware of things. He hadn’t made it to his own bed, apparently. Sypha’s strawberry blonde hair rested just under his chin, her face pressed to his neck and collarbone, an arm slung over his side, her leg draped over his hip. Trevor had curled up along her back, spooning her, snoring against her nape, the back of his hand against Alucard’s stomach. The candles had extinguished themselves during the night. Dawn spilled in from the window, bright and inviting with promise. He waited for the voice in his head to tell him what could go wrong, how they’d betray him, how they’d cast him aside, but it was strangely quiet this time. He wasn’t sure why until he finally understood.

He felt _safe_.

Between Trevor’s skills with a whip and Sypha’s mastery of magic, there wasn’t a damn thing on heaven or Earth that could touch him. He knew they’d fight until their last breath to protect him and each other. The war to stop his father had been hell, but one thing that was clear was that they were willing to die to help him, to protect him, to…

To love him.

It scared the living hell out of him.

Alucard shifted in the bed, seeking to move away, but Sypha muttered something and snuggled closer, her limbs tightening their hold on him. She was very warm and very soft. She smelled…he didn’t have words for how nice she smelled. His urges began pushing up through his sense of decency and in no time at all, he was half-hard against her inner thigh and deeply ashamed of himself.

“Sypha,” he murmured, his voice sleep-heavy and strained.

“Mm, shu’up, Ah-card,” she mumbled back. “Still sleepy.”

Despite his discomfort, he started to chuckle. “You have a way with words, don’t you?”

“Stop talking,” Trevor agreed without opening his eyes. “Go back to sleep, vampire.”

“I was ordered to make the lady breakfast, was I not?”

“Later,” Sypha insisted with a little annoyed huff. “Naughty boy.”

Alucard blushed. “I beg your pardon?”

Sypha giggled. It was a beautiful sound, both somehow cute and sexy. “You know what I’m talking about.”

“What _are_ you talking about, Sypha?” Trevor grunted. “And can you do it in three hours when I’ve had more sleep? It’s fucking dawn.”

“Alucard’s… _sword_ is at the ready.”

“Sypha!” Alucard cried, offended.

“Oh, give ‘im a break, Sypha. It’s fucking morning. My cock’s been halfway in your ass for the last half hour and you haven’t complained yet.”

Sypha made a disgruntled noise. “It is not _in_ my ass, Belmont, thank you very much.”

Trevor sniggered. “Well, no, just saying. Give the man a pass for once, will you? S’what happens when you cuddle up with a pretty girl.”

Sypha yawned and rolled her head up to look at Alucard, her lashes low, still sleepy and adorable and playful. “You think I’m pretty, Alucard?”

He gulped. “Well…yes.”

She grinned. “I also think you are pretty. Isn’t he pretty, Trevor?”

“He’s fucking gorgeous. Now let me go back to sleep already.”

Sypha buried her face in Alucard’s chest, squeezing him fondly. “Mm, yes, just one more hour and then you can make us breakfast, pretty Alucard.”

He stared at the pair of them, speechless at the interaction he’d just witnessed. Then her teasing smile softened a bit and she said more soothingly, “Rest, Alucard. Just rest.”

Slowly, the tension leaked out of his limbs. He relaxed into their touch and was surprised to find that it wasn’t so hard to drift off again into the early morning air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio starts to establish a routine and Alucard makes an interesting discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHEM. RATING CHANGE. 
> 
> You're welcome, thirst buckets.

It greatly amused Alucard that Trevor and Sypha slept an additional three hours, as Trevor had insisted. Sypha had fallen completely back asleep and didn’t wake when he carefully untangled himself and headed into the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast. He hadn’t been uncomfortable, not really; just hungry. He checked the pantry and was pleased to see that Sypha had picked up where he had slacked off; there were things to eat. They’d also brought food with them in the wagon. He put the kettle on for tea and sliced the bread Sypha had baked, then put on a pan of bacon.

He’d been slicing lemons when Sypha emerged first, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She said nothing, merely peeking over his shoulder to see what he was up to and then wrapping her arms around his middle in a fond hug. He didn’t tense up. He found a simple comfort in the gesture and the pain in his chest hurt a little less.

She moved aside to pour herself a cup of tea and then set out another pot to start making eggs and porridge. A little while later, Trevor appeared. He stole an apple off the counter and gave Alucard a slap on the shoulder in greeting before crunching into the fruit. Without being told, he gathered their plates and started filling them with the food items that had already been cooked. They sat down to eat and the silence was a rare thing; comfortable, relaxed, easy.

Once her plate was clean, Sypha leaned back and stretched her arms, sighing happily. “A few more mornings of this and I will have forgiven you completely, Alucard.”

He knew she was joking, but his gut wouldn’t allow him to accept it. “Speaking of forgiveness…”

The blond vampire sighed. “I have...misplaced my anger at you. Both of you. Sypha has apologized profusely, but the truth is...it was not your fault. It was mine. Surviving my father was a burden on all of us and we handled it in different ways. I should have said something, but I didn’t. I felt as if I would be interrupting your lives by asking you to stay longer and Sypha seemed very excited about exploring the world. I didn’t want to interfere.”

He met her eyes. “And so you don’t need to apologize for what happened to me.”

Sypha wanted to interject, but she didn’t. She took a breath and nodded. “Very well. My guilt was just...yes, I will stop apologizing.”

She nibbled her lower lip and reached out, grasping his hand. “Are you...ready to talk yet?”

Alucard swallowed hard. “I...may be now, yes.”

Trevor started to push to his feet, but Alucard continued. “No, Belmont, it’s...it’s alright if you stay. That’s what...friends do, isn’t it?”

Trevor inhaled sharply, his eyes widening. He’d never thought he’d hear the words and yet here they were. And they felt...good. He returned to his seat. “So what happened?”

“Sumi and Taka were prisoners of one of my father’s court of vampires, Cho. She forced them to watch the castle and do her bidding, killing the warriors of their land over and over again when they tried to stop her. They studied her methods and intended to find a way to kill her, but I got to her when we seized the castle. Their land is still under much disarray and they didn’t want to wait around for the next vampire to enslave them, so they went looking for me.”

He winced. “Or, I suppose more precisely, they went looking for the castle in hopes of persuading me to learn all its secrets. They came here. They told me their story. I agreed to help them. They gained my trust. Apparently, I appeared to be...withholding from them. They became impatient and decided it was easier to kill me and figure it out for themselves.”

Sypha squeezed his fingers. “I am so sorry, Alucard.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for. It was a moment of weakness. I should have known better, but in the wake of murdering my father and losing my friends, it was the lie that I wanted to hear, so I believed it. I ignored my instincts. Then when they betrayed me, I let that rage fester inside me until I felt as vengeful as my father, so I…”

Alucard shook his head. “That shameful display outside is the result of my vengeance.”

“They left you no choice, Alucard,” Trevor said. “Sypha told me about your wounds. What they did to you was…” His face thinned out in anger. “I’ve seen some truly cruel acts in my life, but that was unparalleled. You took them in, showed them what they wanted to know, and they used you. Not only did they use you, but they made you feel things you may not have wanted to feel before they betrayed you. That kind of thing can leave a scar as deep as the one that your father left. I can understand how it drove you to do what you did outside the castle walls. But you can’t let that mistake change who you are. You can’t let it poison you, no matter how much it hurts, because if you do, you’re no better than they were.”

“And we are here to make sure that doesn’t happen,” Sypha said. “We are here to remind you that there is some good still left in the world. And that goodness is in you as well, Alucard. I don’t care how long it takes. We will stay and we will help you find yourself again, if that’s what you want.”

“What I want,” Alucard whispered, smiling faintly. “As if I have not made it obvious enough by now.”

She blinked at him. “Hmm?”

“Never you mind,” he tutted as he stood up. “There is cleaning to do.”

“And on that note--” Trevor tried to hustle for the door, but Alucard grabbed the back of his tunic. “Oh, no, you don’t, Belmont. The cooks don’t clean. That’s your job.”

“Wanker,” Trevor muttered grumpily as he pushed up his sleeves and walked towards the stove. Alucard twisted his arm behind him very subtly and Trevor jumped a foot in the air, yelping. He covered his backside with both hands and blushed. “Did you just _pinch me,_ vampire?”

“Come along, Sypha,” Alucard sniffed, holding the giggling magician’s hand as he led her out. “We have much work to do in the library.”

And so it went.

For weeks.

In the mornings, Alucard and Sypha cooked breakfast and Trevor washed the dishes. During the day, they worked to restore the parts of the castle that had been damaged in battle. They reorganized the Belmont hold and Dracula’s library. They regrew Alucard’s garden. They sparred. They hunted monsters. At night, they brought out their thickest blankets and star-gazed or tracked passing comets. Then they’d curl up in the guest bed and read another chapter of a spell book or story book or even an odd autobiography here and there.

And, little by little, day by day, they healed together.

Sypha convinced Alucard to let her treat his scars. It took time, but slowly, they started to fade out. He no longer flinched when she touched him, not even if Trevor did, either, which was a surprise to both men, actually. They still irritated each other to no end, but at the end of most arguments, they were usually trying not to laugh as they realized they sounded like an old married couple. Sypha’s touch was always tender and intimate, but Alucard found he didn’t mind Belmont’s occasional shoulder pats or light punches of affection.

Most importantly, Alucard found that he could rest near them.

Which was a powerful, scary thing.

He dreamt of Sumi and Taka sometimes. Always nightmares. He’d wake up drenched in cold sweat, his muscles tensing for a fight, their empty eyes filling his vision as they raised the swords to end his life.

Then Sypha or Trevor or both of them would reach out and touch him, coaxing him back under the sheets to forget the nightmare and go back to sleep. It also helped that while they teased each other here and there, neither of them made any sexual advances towards him. Sypha was happy to kiss him, sweetly, never expecting anything in return. Trevor was…well, _Trevor_. The two of them developed an unspoken game of trying to pinch the other’s ass when he least expected it, which was both fun and humorous to him in a way he’d never experienced before. He needed it to be this way, to have a level of intimacy and touch that soothed him.

And he felt it when he was finally ready for more.

Whatever that entailed.

“Sypha,” Alucard called as he walked towards the guest bedroom in just a towel, his skin still steamy from his bath, his hair now chestnut in the candlelight. “Have you seen my shirt?”

“Noooooo…”

He stopped in the doorway to see the little strawberry blonde trying to hop into bed before he could see that she very clearly had his shirt on instead of her usual camisole that she slept in. He flash-stepped over before she could get in and caught her around the waist. “Oh, no, you don’t, little thief.”

“Oh, come on!” she whined, wiggling around as he tickled her sides. “It’s comfortable. You have other shirts. Why can’t I wear this one?”

“Because it’s mine.”

She stuck her bottom lip out. “But this one smells like you. I like it.”

Alucard poked her cheek. “I have never seen a Speaker Magician pout before, congratulations.”

He then heaved a sigh. “Very well. I will find something else to sleep in. You’re a very selfish girl sometimes, Sypha.”

She blew a stray curl off her forehead. “Yes, I know, you both tell me it often enough.”

He chuckled and tugged at the sleeve that went past her fingertips by quite a bit. “You wear it well.”

Her smile turned sly. “Not as well as you. You wear everything well. And you wear nothing best of all.”

Alucard’s brows rose. She clapped a hand over her mouth, blushing furiously. “S-Sorry, I wasn’t supposed to say that last part out loud.”

“I don’t mind it,” Alucard murmured as he tugged at a lock of her hair. Sypha chewed her lower lip, staring up at him, hesitant as her heart rate accelerated. He could see her nipples hardening beneath the shirt and excitement surged through him in an exhilarating rush.

“Alucard,” she whispered. “Do you…think you’re ready to…”

“Oh, yes,” he whispered back, sliding an arm around her waist and lifting her up enough to reach him. He kissed her hungrily. She looped her arms around his neck and wound her legs around his waist, kissing him back just as ravenously. He strode to the bed and settled her onto it, breaking from her mouth to kiss down the side of her neck. She twisted her fingers into his golden hair, reveling in its soft, silky texture, unable to help arching up against his solid heat. He slipped a hand under the shirt and into her underwear, lightly cupping her sex. Sypha moaned his name and fisted his hair, trembling as he stroked her wetter and wetter with every passing second.

He captured her lips again just as he angled a long, slender digit inside her welcoming heat. She moaned harder, her lithe legs curling on either side of him, her slick inner muscles clamping down over the much-needed penetration immediately. Alucard felt dizzy and delirious and utterly fantastic. Every kiss, every thrust of his fingers, every gentle groan of pleasure from her doused him in ecstasy.

“You know,” Trevor’s amused voice called out. “If you’re going to do that, you really ought to close the door. She gets cold on top of the covers.”

Alucard froze like a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

Trevor strolled into the bedroom and idly kicked the door shut, but instead of heading for the bed, he grabbed a chair from the table and plopped into it. He noted the look of shock and apprehension on Alucard’s face and held up his hands. “Don’t stop on my account.”

Alucard eyed him. “Is that sarcasm, Belmont?”

“No,” Trevor purred, draping his forearms on his knees and giving them both a sultry look. “I’m being serious. Keep going. Looks like you’ve got her on the ropes already.”

Alucard couldn’t believe his ears.

Sypha reached up and turned Alucard’s face towards her, her smile far more knowing that he’d have predicted it could be. “You heard the man.”

She wiggled her hips in emphasis and Alucard groaned as he felt her enticing cunt flexing impatiently for more attention. She could still see the last bit of hesitation in his eyes, so she widened that knowing smile even further. “Don’t worry. We’ve both fantasized about this before.”

Sypha tugged him down to her for a long, messy, passionate kiss. Any preoccupations Alucard had melted away at her touch. His hand sunk into rhythm, his fingers reaching deep, making her cry out as the pleasure seeped through her veins. He kissed her all the while, distantly aware of Trevor’s very interested gaze. He should have been scandalized by it, but it intrigued him more than anything else.

“Sypha,” Trevor said in a sing-song tone, his smile a wicked thing in the faint candlelight.

The redhead squirmed at the sound of her name, forcing her eyes open enough to look at him. Alucard licked at her neck enough to make her shiver, glancing through his curtain of hair at Trevor. “W-What?”

“Is he making you feel good, Sypha?”

The blush on her cheeks redoubled. “Y-Yes, Trevor.”

“You naughty little thing,” Trevor teased. “Are you going to come on his fingers?”

Alucard then understood the game. He smirked at Trevor and angled his hand a certain way. Sypha’s toes curled and she set her nails into Alucard’s shoulders. “Oh!”

“I asked you a question, Sypha,” Trevor scolded as Alucard’s fingers increased in pace, rotating just slightly, enough to make her writhe. “Answer me.”

“Y-Yes,” she panted out, her head thrown back on the pillow. “Yes, I’m going to come!”

“Look at him,” Trevor ordered. “Open your eyes, Sypha. Watch him when he makes you come.”

Alucard shuddered in pleasure. He had no idea how the hell Trevor had picked up on his hidden desire, but he liked it intensely. Sypha bit her bottom lip hard, but managed to peel back her thick lashes, her blue eyes nearly lost by how dilated her pupils had become from arousal. Alucard slid closer, one forearm pressed beside her head, bringing his thumb up against her clit beneath the shirt, circling the tiny nerve as he plunged his fingers inside her sopping cunt as fast as he could.

“Alucard!” she cried out and then she was done for. They both were.

“Sypha,” he gasped raggedly as he felt her tense for that one long moment and then claim her prize around his fingers. The sight of her reaching her release because of him was sweeter than honey. He memorized the lines in her face, the curve of her lips as she whimpered, the rise and fall of her chest, the quiver that ran down her bare legs. She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. And she was all his now.

Well.

_Theirs._

And that just turned him on even more.

“There’s a good lad,” Trevor hummed as he watched Alucard sit back on his haunches, allowing Sypha moment to recover. “Though I do have a logistical question.”

Alucard suppressed a chuckle. “And that is?”

Trevor’s eyes sparkled. “Can vampires give proper head to women? Don’t the fangs get in the way?”

Alucard’s lashes lowered. “Why, Belmont, that is an excellent question.”

He planted his hands on either side of Sypha’s vulnerable little form on the bed. “I think it’s high time we found out.”

Alucard gripped Sypha’s thighs and pried them further apart, draping her legs over his shoulders in an effortlessly smooth motion. He pushed the hem of the shirt to bunch just below her chest and pulled her underwear off. She looked just as appetizing as she’d felt on his fingers. He salivated at the sight of her enticingly pink cunt and didn’t restrain himself any longer from what he desired. He lunged for her, lips parted, his tongue making contact first.

Sypha screamed.

She tasted bittersweet on his tongue. He lapped up her nectar and closed his lips over the whole of her, sucking gently, as carefully conscious of his fangs here as he had been when he kissed her. He had mastered French kissing in his youth, traveling and learning about the world from the less scrupulous ladies of the cities. He knew to use his tongue like a painter’s brushstrokes on a canvas, following the patterns he saw in his mind.

Sypha whimpered his name as she sifted her fingers into his hair, rocking up into his mouth. Trevor chuckled. “Well, look at that. Man’s a natural.”

“Oh, Alucard, mm, yes, right there!” Sypha babbled, twisting as much as she could in his grip, but he held her fast as he all but feasted on her.

“You’re a bad girl, aren’t you, Sypha?” Trevor taunted. “Lying there looking good enough to eat. Letting him have you all to himself. How does it feel, Sypha? How does it feel letting him get you off?”

“God, Trevor, it feels so—ah!” She gasped as his soft lips relocated to her clit, surrounding the sensitive bud in wetness and heat until she was too drunk with pleasure to say anything else at all. The red-hot coil that had been tightening in her belly finally snapped. She almost wept with joy as Alucard released her again, her legs clamping around his neck as she flew off the edge into oblivion.

The vampire sighed wistfully once her toned thighs slackened along his cheeks and she slumped to the bed, her chest jumping with attempts to breathe normally. He adored the rosy flush to her skin and the glazed look of satisfaction on her features. Something inside him ached to give her all that she could take and more.

“Well,” Trevor said as he stood and started to undo his tunic. “I’d say we’re off to a good start, aren’t we?”

“Start?” Alucard echoed.

“Oh, yes,” Trevor replied with an eager grin. “And there’s plenty more where that came from.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard gets better acquainted with Trevor and Sypha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this whets your appetites as our lovely Alucard starts to heal.

“Forgive my inexperience in such areas,” Alucard said, his eyes a bit wide, his breathing a bit fast, as he watched Trevor undress to just his undergarments. “But I’m not exactly sure how this is going to work.”

“As usual, you’re thinking too much, Alucard.” Trevor softened the jibe with a surprisingly understanding smile. “I think Sypha is exactly what you need right now. And vice versa. I think you’re both good for each other, especially here. I think you need to feel appreciated and Sypha’s good at that.”

Trevor cocked his head a bit. “And I think you and I are getting comfortable, but we’re not quite—” He made quotation marks with his fingers. “— _there_ yet. So my suggestion is we start slow. Just you and her, me as your…”

His brow wrinkled as he thought about it. “…hmm, I guess, pleasure coach or something. Not sure that has a name.”

Alucard lifted a pale eyebrow. “You’re going to coach me on how to please Sypha?”

“Not really, no, you’ve got that part down. Sypha likes my voice. She likes being teased. She also likes delayed gratification for yours truly, the little sadist, and so I think that suits us just fine for the first time. And, if it’s alright with you, I wouldn’t mind getting off on watching the two of you go at it.”

Alucard blushed and cleared his throat, not quite embarrassed, but bashful to hear such a thing out loud from someone he begrudgingly cared about. Instead, he directed his gaze to Sypha. “Is that what you want as well?”

“Trevor is mostly a disaster,” she said, winking at him. “But he is very apt at being able to tell what I want in the bedroom. Yes. I want this as long as you want this as well. Everything we do has to be agreed upon or there is an imbalance of power. I care for you and him deeply, equally. I want to share my feelings with you both, if you will have them.”

She stroked his cheekbone with her thumb. “It is always okay to say no. To anything. We want you to feel safe and cared for with us. Nothing is owed. This is just a place for comfort and pleasure, if you want it.”

Alucard’s throat tightened. It moved him how Trevor and Sypha were the antithesis of Sumi and Taka when they had taken him to bed, gently laying out the rules, asking what he wanted, encouraging him to speak up about it, reminding him it would be alright if it was too much. For a second, he was overwhelmed with gratitude.

He shut his eyes and just breathed for a moment, quelling the storm in his chest. “I…I want to feel these things with you. Both of you.”

Sypha smiled. “Good.”

She sat up and shimmied out of Alucard’s shirt as Trevor crossed the room and sat at the edge of the bed, a polite distance away, but able to see everything. Alucard’s breath caught as he took in the sight of Sypha’s glowing olive-toned skin. He noted little freckles here and there, how her breasts fell against her ribs once the shirt was free, how the muscles in her flat stomach moved beneath her bare flesh, how strong and supple she seemed all over. She was exquisite. Marvelous. Devastating.

She giggled and blushed prettily under his heavy gaze. “If you don’t close your mouth soon, you will attract flies, Alucard.”

“Forgive me,” the vampire croaked. “You are…loveliness incarnate, Sypha.”

“Oh, that Silvertongue is sharp tonight, isn’t it?” Trevor teased. “Well, then, why don’t you put it to good use?”

Alucard chuckled lightly. “Fair point, Belmont.”

He kissed her lips, then the edge of her mouth, her chin, down the side of her neck. She hummed happily and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Do you like to be on top, Sypha?”

“Mm, yes, usually, but honestly, I’ve always liked how tall you are,” she admitted.

“Very well.” Alucard eased her down to the bed and nudged her legs further apart to settle above her. She kissed him passionately and let her hands wander. She traced over his shoulder blades first and then glided her palms down over his chest, stroking his pectorals. Alucard exhaled to steady himself as her fingers flattened over them, lightly sweeping against his nipples. She looped her legs around him and eased his weight to rest atop her slender body, gasping as she felt his cock through the towel pressing into her pelvis.

“You are so beautiful, Alucard,” Sypha whispered reverently. “Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Some,” he murmured. “None mattered until you.”

That made her smile a bit shyly. “Show her.”

Alucard cocked his head slightly and Trevor elaborated. “Show her what she’s been missing all this time. What she’s been longing for.”

“You…longed for me, Sypha?”

She licked her slightly swollen lips, growing more excited. “Yes.”

The blond vampire huffed out a small laugh. “Then this is long overdue.”

Alucard reached down to his waist and removed the towel.

The delighted gasps from both partners filled him with unending amounts of reassurance.

Sypha’s appreciative gaze roved all over him, drinking him in, her cheeks reddening, growing short of breath from arousal at the sight of his cock, its tip flushed and wet from the newly bestowed attention on it. Behind him, he heard Trevor just chuckling.

“Fucking figures you bloody look like that and you’re packing a monster down below,” the hunter laughed with a shake of his head. “God has a sick sense of humor.”

“You’re perfect,” Sypha blurted out. “So perfect, Alucard. I don’t even deserve—”

Alucard kissed her, hard, pinning her gaze with his own. “You deserve mind-blowing sex, and I swear by all the stars in the sky that you are going to get it this night, Sypha Belnades.”

That left her speechless. Trevor grinned. “Oh, this is going to be _fun.”_

Alucard widened his knees and adjusted his stance above her before lightly running the tip of his cock along her slick sex. Sypha arched up impatiently, a keening noise escaping her throat as tiny shocks of pleasure flickered through her nerve endings.

“Sypha,” Trevor chided. “Be patient.”

“You be patient!” she gasped out, and both her partners chuckled then.

“Take it slow, Alucard.”

“At last,” the vampire mused. “Something we both agree on, Belmont.”

Alucard couldn’t help but hold his breath as he eased his cock inside Sypha.

And she was, as he’d always hoped, perfect.

Searing heat enclosed his cock on all sides, but the journey into her was such an easy slide that it shocked them both. She was almost impressively wet for him, and his hips collided with hers on the first life-giving, toe-curling, lip-biting stroke. It felt so damned good it drove the remaining air out of his lungs in a long, unbridled groan of pure want. Sypha herself had cried out and squeezed her legs around his thighs, breaking out in shivers all over.

It was everything. Absolutely _everything_.

Neither of them moved for a long moment, clutching each other, frozen in disbelief that something could and did feel that damn good. They didn’t float back down to reality until Trevor’s velvet voice broke through to them. “Feels like heaven, doesn’t she, Alucard?”

The vampire purred and kissed the side of her neck. “Heaven would be a step down from Sypha.”

“Well-said.” Trevor reclined into a comfortable position and sliding his cock from his undergarment. He licked his lower lip as he observed their entwined bodies and took a leisurely pace as he started stroking himself. “Fuck her, Alucard. Fuck her nice and slow and hard.”

Alucard shivered, his voice raw. “Sypha?”

“Yes,” she whispered back. “Fuck me, Alucard.”

And it was all the permission he needed.

He plundered her lips and sunk into her fully, completely, losing what little inhibitions he had left. He withdrew and pumped his cock back into her steadily, making no attempts to stifle the needy moans that left him as her slick cunt clutched the length of him greedily. The scent of her skin clung to his senses in the most deliriously wonderful way; the softness of her breasts crushed to his chest encouraging him to move against her even more; the feather-light brush of her curls along his cheek making him yearn to be as close to her as possible. She was fire and honey. Beauty and brains. Sex and saccharine.

“How does he feel?” Trevor whispered to his lover. “Tell me how he feels, Sypha.”

“Oh, God, Trevor,” she mewled, twisting her fingers in Alucard’s damp golden locks, working her hips down against his pelvis to help him drive his cock deeper. “God, he feels so good. I…I can’t…last much longer.”

Alucard groaned. “Fucking hell, Sypha. I want to make you come. I want to make you come all over my cock. I want to make you mine.”

Trevor let out a low growl that made them both inadvertently speed up their pace, the mattress creaking, the foundation of the bed frame lurching under the movement. “That’s it. He wants to make you come, Sypha. Do you want to come for him? Say it.”

“Yes,” she hissed, her nails raking faint red lines across Alucard’s pale skin. “Yes, I want to come for you, Alucard.”

Alucard gripped her thighs and lifted her legs onto his shoulders, slamming his palms down on either side of her vulnerable little body as he bent her in half. Then he fucked her fast, rough, every thrust hitting deep, the hard surface of his pelvis pummeling her clit into submission. Sypha screamed and clutched his forearms, her head rolling back into the pillow, her eyes screwed shut as the floodgates opened to her ultimate pleasure.

“Oh, _Alucard.”_

He felt it when she came.

Sypha’s spine bowed. Stars burst behind her eyes, a kaleidoscope of colors, her skin drenched in ecstasy, soaking bone deep. She couldn’t get out any other words, for his powerful sex had left her tongue-tied, only able to breathe out in tiny, shuddering breaths.

Above her, Alucard could hardly believe what he’d been blessed enough to experience. It had been a struggle, but he’d kept his eyes solely focused on the goddess beneath him, her pleasure only feeding into his own. He’d held off towards the end to let her claim her prize, and the old fear and insecurity rose up inside him. She was so pure and good, but his hands were so stained with blood and his soul bore the weight of his mistakes. Would he ever deserve the right to feel this good?

Sypha swiveled her hips and Alucard’s vision nearly went white from the pleasure. He noticed that her eyes had opened again and she stared up at him with fierce, unflinching affection. “Come, Alucard. Come for me. For us.”

His body didn’t much care about his inner conflict, not with the tight circles her cunt made over his cock, and before he knew it, he followed her over the cliff into his pleasure as well. Sypha moaned harder and twisted underneath him, wringing every last drop of pleasure from him that she could extract, feverishly whispering, “Yes, yes, mm, yes, Alucard, don’t stop!”

The shining high of their shared nirvana lasted a while. He didn’t try to count the minutes. It didn’t matter. He’d found something precious and basked in its glow for as long as possible.

In typical form, Trevor’s mouth was the first to recover. “Fucking hell, that was fun.”

Alucard hadn’t noticed when, but at some point he’d lowered Sypha’s legs from his shoulders and had collapsed onto the magician, his face buried in her warm neck. He couldn’t suppress the giggles climbing up from his diaphragm and soon enough, all three of them were laughing.

And for the first time in a long time, everything felt as if it would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after has a lot in store for Trevor, Sypha, and Alucard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COME GET Y'ALL THREESOME SEX.

Trevor had been right.

Sypha must have been part Yeti, because her icy toes woke Alucard up the next morning.

He felt her cold feet resting against his calves and navigated his legs away from them, suppressing a laugh as the redhead mumbled mutinously in her sleep. He opened his eyes halfway to see her sprawled on his chest, dead to the world, her other arm trailing across Trevor’s waist. The hunter himself was also asleep, his wide chest rising and falling under the blanket. Alucard smiled. They really did have a bad habit of sleeping late. He didn’t mind it, though.

Sypha stirred, her brow wrinkling as if she’d dreamt something distressing. Alucard encircled her in his arms and kissed her forehead. She relaxed into him with a sigh and went on dreaming, more peacefully this time. He could hardly stand how small and cute she seemed in his arms. He’d seen her strength and agility fighting monsters, yet up close, she was so tiny. It amused him deeply.

“Been awake long?” Trevor’s sleep-muddied voice said a while later.

“Only for a bit,” Alucard replied, carefully shifting enough to rest his shoulders against the pillows without waking Sypha.

“She’s a heavy sleeper,” Trevor told him around a yawn as he sat up. “In case you’re wondering.”

“And her feet are colder than a block of ice. I have no idea how you stand it, Belmont.”

He laughed. “You get used to it after a point.”

“Do you mind if I ask how it happened? You and her?”

“Don’t mind. It was…” Trevor wrinkled his nose in thought. “Dunno, maybe a week or two after we left here and we’d just vanquished a nest of night creatures. We went to the river to clean off the guts and I was, you know, trying to be a gentleman and all, went to the other side to bathe. Sypha had a scratch on her back, so she came over to ask me to treat it. I did. We got pretty comfortable with each other cleaning off one another’s wounds. I hadn’t ever really traveled with a girl before, so I was mostly clueless about how she felt about me. Definitely wasn’t expecting her to make a move on me, but she did. The first time was…”

Trevor shook his head. “…mind-blowing, frankly. I hadn’t realized how long it had been since I liked someone so much, incredible sex notwithstanding. I can tell Sypha things I’ve never told anyone else, not even my family when they were still alive. Sure, we argue all the time, but it feels really good to have someone around who knows you. Gets what you’re about. Cares about you. Makes you feel like you can do anything as long as they’ve got your back, you know.”

He coughed slightly, realizing he’d gone on for a bit. “Shit, sorry, I’m rambling.”

“No, I…” Alucard smiled faintly. “I like it.”

He paused to chuckle. “And I figured she seduced you. You are pretty clueless, Belmont.”

“Hey,” he said with a scowl. “You were the one all shocked that she wanted to fuck you. I mean, come on, Alucard. Have you looked in the mirror? I bet there isn’t a person in a hundred miles who wouldn’t immediately say yes if you wanted to fuck them.”

Alucard snorted. “Is that right?”

“Honestly, if you felt like it, you’d be the world’s richest prostitute.”

Alucard choked, shaking with the effort to hold in more laughter so he wouldn’t wake Sypha. “Well, frankly, I hadn’t considered an alternative lifestyle, but thank you for informing me that is an option.”

“You’re welcome. I am a repository for bad ideas.”

“Undoubtedly.” Alucard gave him a sly look. “And are you included in that one-hundred-mile radius?”

Trevor shrugged. “I mean, you do already look like a girl.”

Alucard glared. Trevor grinned. “Oh, stop it with the look. I’m just messing with you. Dunno where it lands on the whole spectrum, I guess, but I like you. Like being close to you. I trust you and I like seeing you happy.”

Warmth spread over Alucard from head to toe at the admission. He certainly hadn’t expected Trevor to be this open with him—or, hell, anyone—but he was happy to hear it. He’d seen a lot of men in his travels who didn’t like to admit feeling attracted to other men and would rather hide it. He appreciated that Trevor had come to grips with it at some point and didn’t feel a need to justify it or explain himself.

“You are very annoying,” Alucard said in return. “But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel the same.”

Trevor smiled. “The heart wants what it wants.”

“That it does.”

“You know what I want?” Sypha chimed in suddenly, surprising them both.

“Breakfast?” Alucard suggested.

Sypha smirked as she lifted her head. “Close.”

Alucard exhaled sharply as he felt her hand sliding down his pecs until it wrapped around his cock. He pulsed against her palm, hardening in seconds from her touch. She slipped her hand under the covers on the other side as well, driving a grunt of desire from Trevor as she found him beneath the sheets as well, stroking them in tandem.

“You’re a greedy girl, Sypha,” Trevor breathed, his eyes closing in pleasure. “Haven’t had enough yet, huh?”

“Never. I can never get enough of my boys.” She straddled Alucard, dropping a kiss to his lips and then leaning across to kiss Trevor as well. “But the question is are you up for it?”

Trevor gestured to the apparent pair of tents beneath the covers. “I’d say these are pretty good fucking signs, Sypha.”

She giggled. “Just had to be sure.”

Alucard ran his hands up and down her naked spine, kissing her throat. “I think perhaps you’ve spoiled me enough for now. Belmont deserves a little attention this time.”

“Mm, that’s very sweet of you,” she said as she tilted her head back to offer more of her neck. “But I can always multitask.”

“All in good time.” Trevor crawled from under the covers and took a spot behind Sypha. “And speaking of spoiling…”

“Oh!” She squeaked as he flipped her over and guided her to lay in Alucard’s lap. Alucard slipped his arms around her as Trevor pushed her legs apart to crawl between them. He kissed her forehead, then her lips, his smile equal parts affectionate and wicked. “Now you just be a good girl and your boys will take care of you for a while.”

A healthy blush overtook Sypha’s cheeks. Trevor spread her legs further apart before draping them across his broad shoulders while Alucard slid his hands up enough to cup her breasts. Alucard kissed the shell of her left ear and then trailed soft kisses down the side of her throat as he caressed her breasts, lightly running his thumbs over her nipples. Trevor bit and sucked at her inner thighs, just enough to leave faint marks behind, the combination of rough and tender touches making her wet in seconds. 

Sypha writhed as Trevor’s lips encircled her clit first, his tongue sweeping up across the aching knot and then sliding down towards her inner walls. He stroked his hands up and down the inside of her thighs and kept them from closing as he slipped his tongue into her at last. Sypha moaned and buried her hands in his dark hair, pulling him closer to the spot she needed him most.

Alucard couldn’t help but watch their interaction with utter fascination; how Trevor’s every move kept Sypha on edge, how both of their energies seemed to feed off each other, how smoothly Trevor pleasured her, implying that he’d done it so many times before that he knew her like the back of his hand. Alucard hadn’t ever felt this hungry or this aroused in his entire life.

He lightly pinched Sypha’s nipples, delighted as she let out a soft whimper, and kissed the spot underneath her jaw, emboldened by her reaction. “Sweet Sypha, look how you’ve tamed the great Trevor Belmont. He’s so happy to please you. He loves it, doesn’t he? The taste of your cunt. The sound of you moaning for him. Don’t you want to come, Sypha?”

“Y-Yes.” She quivered in his arms and lay her head back against his shoulder. Trevor growled lightly, sending vibrations up along her slit that tickled her clit, and she yelped. “Yes, yes, Trevor, more, more!”

Trevor chuckled as he trailed a line of kisses along her left thigh. “We’re going to make her spoiled, aren’t we, Alucard?”

“Mm, yes,” the vampire mused as he massaged her breasts in tandem. “We’re going to spoil our little Sypha. Make it so that she never wants anyone else ever again. Just us. The vampire and the hunter have cornered their prey. It’s inevitable, isn’t it? You’re going to come, Sypha. Right now. Right on Trevor’s tongue.”

Trevor took his cue and buried his tongue as deep as it could go, his lips sucking hard against her wet folds, holding her legs wide apart to let him in further. Sypha cried out sharply. Alucard sealed her fate by lowering his hand enough to circle her clit with his fingertips. She melted instantly, succumbing to the pleasure, rolling her hips down against Trevor’s face. He moaned and lapped up the nectar that spilled out of her as she climaxed. The blissful contentment in his expression made Alucard shudder with want.

Sypha collapsed onto Alucard completely, dazed, her speech slurred as she ruffled Trevor’s mussed hair as she finished. “Good boy.”

“Yes,” Alucard said with a grin, pinching Trevor’s cheek. “Good boy indeed.”

Trevor rolled his eyes as he pushed up to his knees, wiping his mouth clean. “Hey. She’s the only one who gets to call me that, thank you very much.”

Alucard chuckled. “My mistake. I’m still working on boundaries.”

“You’re doing great,” Sypha sighed as she reached back and stroked his hair. She kissed his cheek. “That was wonderful.”

“You are wonderful.” He kissed her and hugged her to his chest. “What does our wonderful Sypha desire now?”

She gave him a sly look. “Don’t suppose I could get the two of you to makeout?”

Trevor pinched her calf. “Don’t push your luck, Sypha.”

She giggled. “All in good time. I think I would like to have you both right now.”

Sypha rolled over onto all fours and planted a hand beside Alucard’s waist for balance. She wrapped her fingers around his cock, intently focused on his reaction. Alucard’s cheeks reddened at the sight of her naked above him, touching him so intimately, but he didn’t resist. She slid his cock through her fingers once, asking gently, “Is this alright?”

“Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, this is alright, Sypha.”

Trevor gripped her hips as he slid closer and nudged her legs further apart. She exhaled as his rugged hands stroked up and down her sides to help warm her skin to the cool air. His gaze wandered to Alucard, spread out before them, pale and perfect, and he smirked again. “He is pretty, isn’t he?”

“The prettiest,” Sypha confirmed, and they both grinned as Alucard’s blush only deepened.

Sypha tucked a stray curl behind her ear just before she bent and took Alucard’s cock into her mouth.

“Sypha!” Alucard couldn’t help but arch up from the bed, gasping as searing heat crawled through his veins and simmered out over his flesh. He panted for several seconds as his body responded to the wet warmth surrounding his cock, the softness of her lips around it, the sensitivity it brought out in him. It felt too good to be true. He expected to wake up in bed alone, for it all to just be another wish fulfillment wet dream, but it was real. She was real. They were real.

Sypha withdrew from him carefully and rested a hand on his stomach, stroking him in reassurance as she saw how overwhelmed he’d been. “Easy, Alucard.”

His breathing evened out after a moment. “Keep going, please.”

“Good boy.” She fisted his cock and circled the tip with her tongue, lifting her backside simultaneously to signal Trevor. He wrapped his big hands around her hips and slipped his cock inside her. Sypha’s lashes fluttered in pleasure as his thick cock filled her to the brim, but she stayed steady teasing Alucard. Trevor rumbled pleasantly as he sunk into her and withdrew, building a solid rhythm, not too fast, not too slow. Sypha couldn’t help but moan on every odd breath, the vibrations traveling straight down Alucard’s cock to his center when the tension slowly built. The light slurp of her lips on his cock, the slap of her backside colliding with Trevor’s thighs, the low grunts of pleasure and exertion from the hunter all became a sensual melody of their joining.

Trevor sped up his pace, which drew even more muffled moans out of his captive. He licked his lips as he watched Alucard’s cock disappear down her throat eagerly, his cock twitching with excitement inside her. “Take him deeper, Sypha. That’s it. Make him yours.”

“Fuck! Belmont!” Alucard moaned out as she obeyed the order, the hot cavern of her mouth finally taking him in to the hilt. He cupped the side of her face, stroking her cheek, unable to keep from thrusting up into the offered orifice. Trevor gave her backside a light, playful slap and fucked into her harder, faster, rewarded as she tightened around his cock, growing wetter still. Sypha’s eyes rolled back in her head as her pleasure crested, threatening to overwhelm her.

“Open your eyes, Alucard,” Trevor whispered. “Watch her take it.”

The vampire groaned weakly. “Goddamn you, Belmont.”

“Claim it. There’s nothing stopping you.”

Alucard’s golden eyes opened and beheld the pair of them entangled above him. Sypha’s blue eyes riveted him to the spot on the bed, sparkling with lust and affection for him, Trevor’s easy, teasing grin behind her all but sealing his fate. They were his. He belonged to them.

And that, more than anything, was what did him in.

Alucard’s head rolled back, a sensuous howl escaping him as he came down Sypha’s throat. Sypha balled up the sheets in one hand as his come splashed thick and hot into her throat, moaning around him with all her might in elation. Trevor spat out a curse and hammered into her sopping cunt at the sight, not stopping until her spine arched and she came next, her skin slick with sweat. He pitched forward, pressing his damp forehead to the spot between her shoulder blades, and pounded into her melting heat as she climaxed, moaning out her name when he finally joined her. For several moments, there was nothing but the thick air between them and their frantic gasping as they careened headfirst into their shared ecstasy.

Sypha withdrew first and collapsed on her back to Alucard’s left. Trevor settled on her other side and the three of them just lay there basking in the afterglow.

Alucard swallowed hard. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Trevor agreed.

“Yeah,” Sypha hummed. She then giggled. “I don’t think my legs are working. Perhaps a nap and then a bath and then breakfast?”

“I second that,” Trevor said as he rolled onto his side and kissed her collarbone. “Alucard?”

“I accept your proposal,” the vampire said as he mirrored Trevor, nuzzling Sypha’s neck. They wrapped an arm each around her middle and Alucard dragged the covers up to warm them. They drifted off not a moment later, intertwined and finally at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone send help. I am way too invested in these three cuties. I had a ton of fun writing this scene, honestly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Trevor and Alucard find their comfort level at last. Light M/M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, this is based on a handful of headcanons of mine, so hopefully it's not a disappointment to anyone. Also, my God, my OT3 so fucking adorable I just want to wrap them in a blanket and feed them sweets.

“I’m not gonna lie to you, Alucard. These baths are about seventy-percent of the reason I came back.”

The vampire snorted softly as he piled up his hair in a messy bun and stepped into the hot water. “That does not surprise me in the slightest, Belmont.”

The hunter sprawled out his legs, his head reclined, arms dangling around the edges with his fingers dipped in. “This is worth every miserable day it took to get here.”

Alucard settled on the side opposite him and offered his hand to Sypha as she climbed in next, thanking him for the courteous gesture. She took the spot to the right of him and settled in with an equally happy groan. “Oh, that’s it.”

“Who would have thought this would be one of the benefits of having a vampire boyfriend,” Trevor said with a smirk.

Alucard splashed him a bit. “I absolutely insist that you do not call me that.”

Sypha giggled as she picked up her soap and started to work up a lather. “Why not? I think it sounds very cute, in fact.”

“Exactly,” Alucard deadpanned. “I am the terror of the woods. The son of Dracula. A monster that lurks in the night and stalks in the daylight. I am no one’s _boyfriend._ ”

She pouted. “What shall we call you, then?”

“I can at least deal with ‘lover’ with some small amount of dignity,” Alucard groused as he too started to lather up the lavender soap.

“I take it, then, that you don’t like pet names either?” Trevor asked.

Alucard sighed. “Depends on the name, I suppose. I have never had one.”

“Well, you can’t knock it ‘til you tried it,” Trevor said as he started to wash himself. “Sypha’s good at it. What do you think we should call our boy?”

“Hmm…” She studied him. “I think I should call you…our treasure.”

Alucard blinked at her. “Do you, now?”

“Yes!” she chirped. “For we found you and dug you up and discovered that you were of the most precious value!”

Alucard chuckled. “That is as sweet as it is ridiculous. Well done, Sypha. Treasure it is.”

“Wonderful! Now, what shall you call me?” She batted her lashes, which made him laugh.

“‘My beloved Sypha’ rolls off the tongue rather nicely,” he replied. “It would be how I would address you if I wrote you love letters during courtship.”

“Mm, it does have a nice ring to it. What about Trevor?”

“Idiot.”

Sypha flicked water droplets at him. “Be nice, treasure.”

“What?” Alucard said, feigning innocence. “I could call him much worse things.”

“You have, in fact,” Trevor said, lifting an eyebrow. “Dickless asshole, as I recall.”

Alucard grinned and let his gaze drop towards the water. “Well, we’ve already proven that to be a myth.”

Trevor choked. “Why, thank you.”

“If I had no choice, as Sypha seems to imply, then I suppose I would call you ‘pet.’”

Trevor scowled. “You would, wouldn’t you?”

“Take it or leave it, Belmont,” Alucard sniffed.

“I’ll take it if I must.”

“And now it’s your turn,” Sypha insisted. “You can’t use mine.”

Trevor rolled his eyes. “Oh, alright, then. Let’s see.”

He took a moment or two and then perked up again. “Sunshine.”

Alucard groaned. “Oh, please don’t.”

“It’s perfect!” Trevor insisted, excited. “Because you’re half-human and you can walk around in the sun and you’ve got the golden hair too. It’s a done deal, sunshine.”

Alucard scowled. “Of course you pick something befitting of what an irritating buffoon you are.”

“Whatever you say, sunshine,” Trevor lilted back with a wink.

“I have made a terrible mistake letting you back into this castle.”

They washed off as much as possible, then formed a little train to get to the spots on their backs that couldn’t be reached. Trevor washed Sypha and Alucard washed Trevor. During which Alucard made a delightful discovery.

His hand passed the underside of Trevor’s right shoulder blade and he squirmed, making a comical, strangled noise. Alucard grinned widely. “My, my. The great Trevor Belmont is _ticklish.”_

“Hey,” Trevor growled, glaring over his shoulder. “I am not ticklish; I am sensitive.”

Alucard chortled. “Oh, yes, that’s completely different.”

“Don’t tease him so much, Alucard,” Sypha chided as she relocated behind Alucard to wash his back. “I already had a go at him when I found out.”

Trevor crossed his arms and glared at the wall. “Yes, I remember that quite clearly.”

“I think it’s adorable,” Sypha said. “Nothing to be ashamed of at all.”

“Yes, of course not. Trevor, last of the House of Belmont, adorable monster hunter,” he grumbled. “The two of you are going to do a number on my reputation at this rate.”

Alucard leaned across and whispered in his ear. “Well, we can always keep it a secret… _pet_.”

He kissed Trevor’s cheek and lightly stroked the ticklish spot. Trevor made another strangled noise in his throat and whirled around, blushing furiously. “Okay, you are _not_ allowed to do that again for sure.”

Alucard beamed at him. “Why, Belmont, I thought you were more open-minded, as Sypha put it.”

Trevor cleared his throat, avoiding Alucard’s mirthful gaze. “I am, but you can’t go around bloody tickling people and then whispering in their ear, you know. Man needs a warning for that sort of thing.”

“I’ll be sure to announce myself next time.” Sypha finished washing Alucard’s back and he scooped her up piggyback-style, striding towards the little steps out of the bath, and consequently, where Trevor stood. Trevor didn’t budge, which made Alucard raise an eyebrow.

“If you don’t mind.”

Trevor crossed his arms and smirked. “Got to pay the toll first, sunshine.”

“I am naked. I do not have any coins on me.”

Trevor just raised his own eyebrow, saying nothing. Alucard paused and then blushed as the realization hit him. He was suddenly a nervous teenager again, his thoughts whirling a mile-a-minute, unsure and excited and worried all at the same time. Despite the obvious good humor and teasing in Trevor’s features, Alucard could also see the patience and trust and genuine affection in them as well. It was no small thing. He didn’t go around kissing people who had tried to kill him very often.

Inches disappeared between them. Alucard kissed him gently. He held it for a few seconds and then retreated, waiting for the reaction.

Trevor licked his bottom lip. “That was weird.”

He then smiled and shrugged as he stepped aside. “But I could get used to it.”

“I know I could,” Sypha teased, clearly delighted by this development.

Alucard shook his head in amusement and started to step out of the tub. He then jumped as Trevor pinched his naked backside. “Ow! Belmont!”

“Got to watch your back, vampire,” Trevor said with a wink as he followed them out.

And with that, the last bit of ice between them had melted.

There were other tiny, but significant moments: a light brushing of their knuckles when they walked down the hallway talking, Trevor leaning over Alucard’s shoulder to see into the pan on the stove, a kiss goodnight before they all settled into bed together. Best of all had been when they’d started reading and Trevor would stretch an arm out across the headboard to get comfortable, his fingers finding Alucard’s gossamer locks and playing with them as Sypha read. Alucard found a vast comfort in the gesture that warmed him through and through. 

Alucard also came to find that Trevor was the perfect buffer for Sypha’s cold feet. If they switched up the sleeping order from tallest to shortest, he spooned Trevor and Trevor spooned Sypha. Trevor’s body heat was so intense they never needed to put a bed warmer beneath the sheets in the winter months. His skin was nearly furnace hot and Alucard could drift off in seconds beside him.

Sex reached another level after they’d broken the last touch barrier between them. Both men agreed they weren’t particularly interested in intercourse with one another, but the foreplay and the teasing between the three of them went from good to _phenomenal._ A synergy formed between the three of them as they explored each other, no longer worried about going outside of anyone’s boundaries as they now knew one another so well. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced.

A year later from when they’d returned, they were riding back from rescuing another town from the night creatures. Trevor had the horses’ reins in his lap, one arm around Sypha, looping Alucard’s blond hair around a finger as he hummed. Sypha had linked their fingers together, her head on Alucard’s shoulder, her blue eyes upturned.

Alucard kissed her forehead. “What are you thinking, beloved?”

She wrinkled her nose. “I think…maybe spring will come early this year. That’ll be nice, won’t it, treasure?”

“It will.” Alucard shut his eyes and simply listened to the steady creaking of the wagon and Trevor’s humming and Sypha’s content sigh as they continued on home.

For it had not been one until they’d returned to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure I'll return for season four unless some serious changes are made, but I just wanted to say Alucard will never become Dracula and that's a hill I am willing to fucking die on. Stake me to the wall, bitches. He's a good boi.


End file.
